The Twilight 25 Challenge
by sydneytwilightmum
Summary: The Twilight Twenty-Five is a challenge to write 25 one-shots and/or drabbles based on predetermined prompts within a three month period.   All pairings/ratings/stand-alone chapters  Did not complete challenge in time, but still writing them!
1. The One with the Laundromat

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Picture 03  
>Pen Name: SydneyTwilightMum<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

_*(thanks to PerAmore1 - a brilliant beta)*_

**_~The one with the laundromat~_**

* * *

><p>"Uhh, excuse me, I believe these are yours."<p>

I looked up from my seat in the Laundromat, to find gorgeous amber eyes looking down at me, his fingers holding out a pair of my Green Hornet boxers.

Turning bright crimson I snatched them away and mumbled, "Oh shit, how embarrassing, thank you."

"Not a problem at all."

I looked up into his face again and he gave me a kind smile. He held out his now empty hand again and introduced himself. "Name's Edward, what's yours?"

The electricity flowed through our fingertips as I stumbled out my name.

"I'm Jasper."


	2. The One with the Napkin

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Picture 11  
>Pen Name: SydneyTwilightMum<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

_*(Thanks to PerAmore1 - a beta talent and a half)*_

**_~The one with the napkin~_**

* * *

><p>The sounds of the café were loud in my ears as I waited for my order to be made.<p>

"Bella—order for Bella," the barista called.

Grabbing the hot cup I made my way to the back corner and sat on a single burgundy chair

I began contemplating everything that had happened to Edward and I.

He blamed me and I blamed him, but together, we needed to fight.

Was it really worth it? Did I really want it that bad?

Tasting the bitter sweetness of the syrup mixed in with the coffee, I realized.

It was and I would win.


	3. The One with the Messy Bed

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Picture 4  
>Pen Name: SydneyTwilightMum<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

_*(thanks to my beta PerAmore1 who pulls me into line, tears and all)*_

**_~The one with the bed~_**

* * *

><p>Opening the vellum envelope, I noticed the script on the paper, it was Edward's.<p>

_My darling Bella,  
>Since we've had Renesmee, we haven't had much time to ourselves. I'm taking you away to the city of romance. Be prepared to leave in five minutes.<br>Forever yours,  
>Edward<br>P.S Alice has already packed your bags._

I held the envelope up to my nose and let the paper scent flow through me. There was something about the smell of books and paper that I'd never let go from my human years.

Smiling, I rushed outside to the waiting car and my Edward.


	4. The One with the Broken Wine Glass

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Picture 2  
>Pen Name: SydneyTwilightMum<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Esme/Carlisle  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

_*(thanks to my beta PerAmore1 who changes my dribbles to drabbles)*_

_**~The one with the broken glass~**_

* * *

><p>Standing in the kitchen, I bumped up against the counter when I saw Carlisle framed in the doorway, illuminated from the hall light.<br>My heart skipped a beat and I raised the glass I was holding to my lips and took another sip of wine. He moved towards me, slowly but surely.

"Hi honey, welcome home," I said, smiling, my eyes locked onto his.

Saying nothing, he gently grabbed onto my hips and his body connected with mine, instantly heating me.

I tried to set the glass on the counter, but just as his lips reached my neck, it slipped.


	5. The One with the Car

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Picture 01  
>Pen Name: SydneyTwilightMum<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella (Edward, Jasper, Alice)  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

_*(thanks to my beta PerAmore1 – who is the driver of the taxi, while I'm just the paying passenger)*_

_**~The one with the car~**_

* * *

><p><em>Who decided on this darn road trip again?<em> I thought as we continued down the winding coastal road.

Alice, Jasper, Edward and I all packed into a car, driving for hours, just to reach paradise.

Countless hours of listening to the boys tell fart jokes; I just hoped this "beach house" of Jasper's was worth it.

"Let's play I Spy,"

"Again, Alice?" Edward whined.

"Yes, again. You go first, Bella."

"Okay, I spy with my little eye...something beginning with _W_"

"Duh, water," Alice guessed, rolling her eyes.

"Wrong—it was on the Beetle that just drove by!" I declared victoriously.


	6. The One with the Snowy Branch

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Picture 05  
>Pen Name: SydneyTwilightMum<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Renesmee/Jacob  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

_*(thanks to my beta PerAmore1 who makes me gigglesnort and quote thesaurusdotcom)_

**_~The one with the snowy branch~_**

* * *

><p>"<em>It's the most wonderful time of the year…." <em>The music filtered over the speakers of the department store as I shopped for last minute Christmas gifts.

Getting home, I hid them all.

"Hey there, you ready to go?" I heard Jacob call from the front porch.

Rushing down the stairs, I bounded out past him and into the snow, the air cold on my face.

I let out a laugh as I looked to my right to see the russet colored wolf matching me stride for stride.

Smiling I thought, _this truly was the most wonderful time of the year_.


	7. The One with the Man on the Trail

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Picture 24  
>Pen Name: SydneyTwilightMum<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Sam  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

_*(thanks to PerAmore1 - a brilliant beta – snickersnort you once and raise you a gigglesnort)*_

_**~The one with the man on the trail~**_

* * *

><p>We'd been searching in wolf form for hours and couldn't find her. I had so much riding on my back. Everyone thought pack leader was a choice, but it wasn't. It was a responsibility I was given, and I was stuck with it.<p>

Phasing back into human form, I slipped on my pants and grabbed the shoes I'd hidden earlier. Just as I was turning down the path, I heard a small sound to my left.

Breaking through the trees, I saw her lying on her side, curled into a ball.

Relief rolled over me. We'd finally found her. Renesmee.


	8. The One with the Buoy

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Picture 21  
>Pen Name: SydneyTwilightMum<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

Thanks goes to Thaiflower and Twisurfgrl for being there when I put out the call to beta!

_**~The one with the buoy~**_

* * *

><p>I must be brave. I must not scream. I must not move. The burning of my insides is unbearable. Edward did this to me, and he'll blame himself for all eternity. It won't last forever, I know it won't. He told me it wouldn't, and I trust him. I must have faith.<p>

Days feel like weeks, then months, then years. The pain is torturous. Then just as it gets to be too much, and I can't go on, everything stops.

He is near and calls to me like a beacon in the unforgiving sea. I open my eyes.

Finally equals.


	9. The One with the Butterfly

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Picture 22  
>Pen Name: SydneyTwilightMum<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Jacob  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

Thanks goes to Thaiflower and Twisurfgrl for being there when I put out the call to beta!

_**~The one with the butterfly~**_

* * *

><p>And in that moment, time stood still.<p>

I stumble to my knees, a weight crushing down on my chest and I cannot breathe. What is happening to me? I feel an overwhelming sense of need to love and protect her. I thought I already knew these feelings; her mother was the One. Her eyes shine bright, and from this minute and for all eternity, I know that she is my life now. She has my soul, my all, I will be hers alone. Like a butterfly, my wings are released. With the power of her I can achieve happiness again.


	10. The one with the Wedding Cake

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Picture 25  
>Pen Name: SydneyTwilightMum<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

Thanks goes to Thaiflower and Twisurfgrl for being there when I put out the call to beta!

_**~The one with the Wedding Cake~**_

* * *

><p>"Jessica doesn't think the cake is big enough," I whisper into my new wife's ear.<p>

She lets out a small laugh, and turns into my shoulder to hide it from our guests.

"She's always had a thing for you, Edward. I'm pretty sure she wishes she was in my spot, even now."

"I could never live with having to hear her chatter inside my head all day."

"Well it's lucky you're not alive, and that that you've got me."

"It is indeed, Mrs. Cullen, it is indeed. Let's go get you some of that _small _cake. Alice made your favorite."


	11. The One with the Hands Covering The Eyes

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Picture 23  
>Pen Name: SydneyTwilightMum<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Bella  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

_((Thanks go ThaiFlower and YesYov for your eyes, that were not covered!))_

**~ The One with the hands covering their eyes ~**

* * *

><p>"You're so beautiful, Bella."<p>

"No, Edward. No I'm not."

"You are, Bella. You're the most beautiful soul I've ever known."

"I'm just a plain, ordinary girl."

"No you're not. You're kind, funny, generous, and you have a forgiving heart."

"I bet you say that to all the girls."

"There are no other girls. There is only you, Bella."

"It's so hard for me to feel beautiful."

"Come here. Close your eyes and let me cover them with my hands. Do the same to me."

"Okay."

"See Bella? Like this we are the same. In the dark, we are all beautiful."


	12. The One with the Tree Branch and Legs

**The****Twilight****Twenty-Five****  
><strong>**thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt:****12**** – ****Tree****branch****and****legs  
>Pen<strong>**Name:****SydneyTwilightMum****  
><strong>**Pairing/Main****Character(s): Renesmee****  
><strong>**Rating:****T**

**Photo****prompts****can****be****viewed****here:****  
><strong>**thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts**

_**Special **__**thanks **__**to **__**KivaAdkins(TwittahMom) **__**for **__**betadrabbling...you**__**'**__**re **__**the **__**best!**_

_~ The one with the tree branch and dangling legs ~ _

* * *

><p>I grab onto the gnarled branch and climb into my favorite spot.<p>

I come here often; whenever I need to think and be alone.

My dad told me he planted this tree when I was born and that it grew at the same rate I did.

I always believed it was a magic tree.

"Magic tree, magic tree, what to do about Jake and me?"

My best friend was becoming more than a best friend. I needed to know how to handle it.

If I sit here long enough, I know my magic tree will whisper the answer to me.


	13. The One with the Word: Clandestine

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 7 – word – Clandestine  
>Pen Name: SydneyTwilightMum<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Emmett & Leah  
>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

**_Special thanks to KivaAdkins(TwittahMom) for betadrabbling...you made it sooo much better.._**

****_~ The one word - Clandestine ~ _

* * *

><p>"We can't do this<p>

"What? Why? Why not?"

"Because it's wrong. You know it is. We'll be in so much trouble if they ever find out."

"They won't find out. I won't let anything happen to you, Leah."

"I know Emmett. I know. But I just don't think I can continue with the secrecy. It's eating me up inside. Every time I phase, I have to keep you out of my head, and I hate that."

"I know what you mean. It's hard to keep it away from Edward, too. It'll be okay. We'll make it work."

"You promise?"

"Forever."


	14. The One with the Sorry Note

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Picture ~ Sorry Note  
>Pen Name: SydneyTwilightMum<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Alice  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

(Thanks to MissusT for looking over my stuff)

_**~ The one with the Sorry Note ~**_

* * *

><p>The sadness squeezed at her chest as she grabbed her shirt and the place her heart used to be. Her tears didn't come, but if they could she would be weeping uncontrollably.<p>

The letter had no return address but had been postmarked out of Boston, Massachusetts. The envelope read _To: Miss Mary Alice Brandon C/O Forks, Washington, _nothing else. Touching the note she tried to reach out and see if she knew who had sent it. Unsuccessful, she folded it up and placed it back in the envelope before setting it on her closet shelf.

Finally, her closure had arrived.


	15. The One with the Word: Daydream

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Word - Daydream  
>Pen Name: SydneyTwilightMum<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Bella  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts  
><em><br>(Thanks as always – MissusT)_

_**~The one with the word Daydream~**_

* * *

><p>"So you don't sleep, ever?" I asked.<br>"No, never. Bella, we've had this conversation before," he replied.  
>"Wow, that's so weird. I guess it's a just that I always assumed vampires slept in coffins."<p>

"That's all Hollywood. You want me to build a coffin?" Edward joked, as he circled his arms around my waist and drew me towards the soft grass covering of our meadow.

I laughed and shook my head. I turned on my side and studied _my vampire. _His sparkles mesmerised me, and I drifted off into a daydream of the unknown future, together; minus the coffins.


	16. The One with Goodbye Summer 2011 in Sand

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Picture ~ Goodbye Summer in the sand

Pen Name: SydneyTwilightMum  
>PairingMain Character(s): Wolfpack  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

_*(thanks to MissusT for the wise words)*_

_**~The one with the words Goodbye Summer 2011 in the sand~**_

* * *

><p>The Quileute tribe's annual beach bonfire was in full swing, and the boys were burning off some energy by playing soccer.<p>

"Dude, you're skills suuuuuuuck."  
>"Shut up Jared, you're no David Beckham."<br>"Yeah, but I'm hotter than him," Paul yelled, running down the beach.

"Hey Sam, how many hotdogs do you want?" Embry called.  
>"Embry, did you just called them hotdogs? So wrong," Emily laughed.<br>"Uhhh, what do we call them?" he asked, confused.  
>"Dunno," Sam chuckled, "but I'll take four."<p>

Just as the flames crackled and popped, so did the fireworks over the beach, signalling the end of summer.


	17. The One with the Photos Hanging on Pegs

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Picture Photos on Pegs  
>Pen Name: SydneyTwilightMum<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Angela  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

Thanks MissusT You're the bestest!

_**~The one with the photos hanging on the pegs ~**_

* * *

><p>Angela leaned over the last of the images in the solution and watched them come to life. She loved the smell of the dark-room and watching the creations magically appear in the liquid. Seeing life through a lens made her feel alive. Although she was quiet and didn't say a lot, she knew that what she felt could be conveyed in the images she shot.<p>

Removing the final print and placing it up to dry with the others, she smiled at the results. Crossing her arms and resting against the table, she absorbed the images on the pegs; _her _story.


	18. The One with the Word: Insipid

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Word: Insipid  
>Pen Name: SydneyTwilightMum<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): The Cullens & Bella  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

MissusT you're the bestest, wait I think I've said that already!

_**~The one with the word Insipid~**_

* * *

><p>Sitting in the Cullen's living room, Bella had been thinking. "Edward, will I like the taste of mountain lion too?" she asked.<p>

Rosalie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Personally, I think the taste of mountain lion is completely insipid. What you need is a good, sweet juicy buck."

Emmett shook his head. "Bells, bears are best. Hey, Edward, dude, we need to take bets on what her favorite animal is going to be."

Horrified at the conversation, Edward threw a cushion across the room at Emmett.

"Bella, you'll find something you like, they're not all dull." Edward reassured.


	19. The One with the Word: Friction

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Word: Friction  
>Pen Name: SydneyTwilightMum<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Jacob/Seth  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

MissusT – thanks for taking the time!

_**~The one with the word: Friction~**_

* * *

><p>"Jake you don't do it that way; you do it this way."<br>"No you don't, Seth. You do it this way."  
>"No, I'm telling you, that's not the way."<br>"You don't need to tell me how to do it. Remember, I'm older than you."  
>Seth snorted. "Yeah, older, but doesn't mean you're wiser, or prettier."<br>"Hey, watch your mouth Pup, now get back to it. Go really fast, that'll be best."  
>"I'm not sure that's the best way to get the result you want."<br>"Don't question me, just use the two sticks and start the damn fire already, I'm hungry."


	20. The One with the Word: Ambivalence

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Word: Ambivalence  
>Pen Name: SydneyTwilightMum<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Jessica  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

Thank you MissusT for your time and patience

_**~The one with the word Ambivalence~**_

* * *

><p>Jessica drummed her fingers on the cafeteria table and stared across the room.<p>

She frowned as she watched Bella sitting with the 'beautiful ones'. _That was supposed to be me at the table with them,_ she thought.  
>Angela was talking, but Jessica couldn't hear her. She was struggling with her feelings and didn't know how to handle them.<p>

In one breath, she didn't want to like Bella, because she had what Jess wanted. In another moment she knew Bella had never been anything but nice.

Sighing she rested her chin on her hands, and went back to dreaming of Edward.


End file.
